The Scar
The Scar ''is the third chapter in the ''Uzumaki manga series and is a part of the first volume. Summary From when Kirie Goshima started going to highschool, she quickly made friends with Azami Kurotani. It was mentioned that Azami lived in Midora Shi, and would be surrounded by boys consistently and would always give them the cold shoulder. One day, one Kirie's friends tell her about a rumor, of that Azami has a scar hidden in her forehead, in which she would use to get boys obsessed with her, and then dump them. Azami later addresses the rumor to Kirie, stating that the scar happened because of accident when she was little. Although stating the rumor is fake, she does address that she was able to get every boy she wanted. Kirie, left seemingly unconvinced, still agrees with Azami. Later that day, Azami approaches Kirie asking if the guy she met at the Kurozu Station (Shuichi Satio) is her boyfriend, in which she answers yes. Azami insisted to meet Shuichi, although Kirie was reluctant, she let her meet him. Shuichi, at first polite, yells "GO AWAY! I-IT'S YOU!" hinting that Shuichi some hows knows who she is. Later night, Kirie calls Shuichi asking what was up with his behavior, he responds saying looking at her was like looking down on a high place. She visits again the next day, more desperate to make Shuichi hers. Shuichi tells her why he rejected her, blaming the scar on her forehead. saying it's a spiral. Azami still thinking its a crescent, reveals it, accidentally confirming Shuichi's claim. Azami's crush quickly turns into obsession, as she begs her parents into letting her move into a apartment in Kurozu Cho, and then pounding on Shuichi's door to let her in. Kirie eventually confronts Azami about her petty and ridiculous obessions, thats shes already Shuichi's girlfriend, and ending their friendship over a petty crush is pathetic. But then a whirlwind interrupts their arguments, revealing Azami's spiral scar has worsened. Azami supposedly did not want Kirie to see her scar, running away and hiding from her. Okada, one of the many males that had a crush on her, begged her to go out with him. Kirie, worrying about her friend, attempts to call and knocking on her door. She doubts the spiral thing she saw was real, and not a halluation. Azami had also stopped going to school. She could tell Azami is still in her house, based on the silhouette in her room. Shuichi's calls Kirie later that night stating he got a call from Okada to meet up someone, that someone being unspecified. Shuichi is sure Okada is talking about Kirie, so she decides to meet up with Okada. Kirie notices Azami is finally outside, so she confronts her. Kirie had not expected what Azami was hiding inside her hat. Azami's scar had grown to almost covering her entire forehead, as her eye had slowly and horrifically rolled into the scar and vanished. Kirie, horrified by what she saw, had stopped and slumped on the wall next to her. A few meters away, Okada and Shuichi were talking about who is he meeting up with him. Azami had finally shown up to the scene, her scar had grown even larger, Okada, horrified but mesmerized by it, wanted to try and touch it. Okada quickly spirals and gets devoured by her scar. By the time Kirie had made it to the scene, Shuichi had climbied onto a tree to prevent being sucked in too. Azami is being sucked by her scar, and then quickly devoured entirely by her scar. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Kurozu Cho